


Why Can’t I Keep My Fingers Off You, Baby?

by Puppetqueen



Series: Good Boy [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: Chanyeol doesn’t know how he ended up as the little spoon.Or alternately, how it all began.





	Why Can’t I Keep My Fingers Off You, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely self-beta’d. Any mistakes are my own.

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how he ended up as the little spoon.

 

It’s too early to contemplate these things, the small crack in the curtains of his bedroom window belie the hour; the sky outside is barely tinged with blue, dawn crawling slowly, slowly over the horizon. Slow, even breaths tickle the hair at the back of his neck, making him squirm and causing the arm thrown across his waist to tighten, squeeze him closer and keep him still. The embrace is warm, slightly suffocating in a way that makes heat curl low in his stomach and his half hard cock to twitch in his boxers.

 

This sleeping together - just sleeping - is new for them. The last three months have been a whirlwind of shy coffee dates turned shy dinner dates turned shy sleepovers that end much too soon because they live and work on opposite sides of the city. One of them always has to leave before the sun comes up, so they prefer not to waste time sleeping once they crossed that line. Most of their dates end with them tangled in the sheets and Chanyeol can’t complain. They’ve only had sex a handful of times since they started dating but each time has been mind-blowing, even if terribly vanilla - at least on the surface.

 

In fact, sex with Kyungsoo makes him unreasonably breathless; there’s an edge to the way they come together, an afterthought of more, a shadow of something else that lingers in the way Kyungsoo digs fingers into his hips as Chanyeol fucks into him. There’s a look in his eyes when he pulls Chanyeol down, the hand gripping the back of his neck for a kiss with too much force, too much bite, and not enough air between them.Chanyeol always ends up coming first and embarrassingly fast. Kyungsoo never seems to mind, always receptive to the creative ways Chanyeol does to make up for his poor performance.

 

Tonight, however, they’d caught a late dinner - last minute plans - after a grueling week of work for the both of them. Chanyeol’s just landed a gig as a junior producer and songwriter for a small entertainment company and he’s been working crazy hours to prove he’s worthy of being on the team. Kyungsoo does cost analysis for a major pharmaceutical company and works long hours on the regular. Not wanting to part ways after only dinner but too tired for much else, they’d hauled themselves to Chanyeol’s apartment because it was closer and tumbled into bed - to sleep! - with little fanfare.

 

Now, in the quiet before dawn, Chanyeol is no longer tired. He’s still sleepy but more than half hard and aching, unexpectedly aroused by the way Kyungsoo makes him feel small, despite their difference in size. Chanyeol is used to being the big spoon in all of his relationships, the position usually expected of him because of his height and the heft of his muscles. That Kyungsoo seems to be effectively pinning him to the bed despite all that sends a shiver down his spine.

 

His palms itch to reach into his underwear and ease some of the pressure on his dick but he feels his face flush at the thought of touching himself while Kyungsoo is asleep and unawares. He’s suddenly shy, a little embarrassed at the possibility of being caught masturbating.

 

He tries to wriggle out of Kyungsoo’s hold as gently as possible with little success. The moment he tries to lift the other man’s arm to slide out, Kyungsoo’s fingers catch his and then he’s rumbling irritably in Chanyeol’s ear. “What are you doing?”

 

Chanyeol stills abruptly, startled despite being the one trying to get out of bed. “Sorry,” he whispers, voice rough from sleep. “I need to um- bathroom.”

 

Kyungsoo makes a noise of discontent, pulling Chanyeol closer instead of letting him go. “For what?” He asks, “For this?” He releases Chanyeol’s hand to cup Chanyeol’s dick over his boxers.

 

The sudden stimulation punches the air out of his lungs, body jerking forward to curl in on itself as Kyungsoo fondles him with nimble fingers. “Let me see you,” he says, pulling away enough to coax Chanyeol onto his back.

 

“W-what?” Chanyeol asks, confused but so, so aroused at the dark light in Kyungsoo’s eyes when he looks up at him.

 

“Show me,” he says, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and slipping it under the loose waistband of Chanyeol’s underwear. He guides Chanyeol’s fingers to curl around his own hard cock before pulling away to soothe the tension in Chanyeol’s thighs. “Show me how you touch yourself.”

 

The words are enough to make Chanyeol gasp and his hips jerk involuntarily under the heat of Kyungsoo’s gaze. But it’s the way he says it, his usually smooth voice deeper and more rumbling from disuse, the edges laced with steel and brooking no argument that has Chanyeol scrambling to obey.

 

The hand wrapped around his cock moves almost if it’s own accord, up and down, up and down, the motion almost too dry if it weren’t for the steady leaking of precome at the tip. He swipes a thumb at the head to spread the slick around before tugging at the crown, balls tightening as lightning skitters up and down his spine.

 

“Feels good?” Kyungsoo asks, pressing the words into Chanyeol’s temple, tucked into Chanyeol’s side but slightly hovering over him. He rummages around the covers and finds the lube, holding it up as if in question.

 

“Y-yes, please,” Chanyeol stutters, and he doesn’t know where the please comes from, but it feels right and he doesn’t regret it. Not when Kyungsoo shudders against him and hisses fuck into his ear.

 

The added slick changes Chanyeol’s pace from slow and steady to faster, and more erratic. He’s looking for a rhythm but his body won’t cooperate, quickly losing himself to the pleasure. Kyungsoo isn’t helping, whispering dirty encouragements into his ear, telling him how good he looks like this, how he follows directions so well.

 

“Gonna come for me, Yeollie?” He asks. “Gonna be a good boy for me?”

 

Chanyeol inhales sharply at the words; something about them has his body going rigid, the fingers squeezing tight at the base of his cock the only thing keeping him from coming.

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo says, tugging at Chanyeol’s chin to look him in the eye. “You like that, Yeol-ah? You wanna be my good boy?”

 

And oh fuck, Chanyeol thinks, before his body convulses, eyes rolling back into his head as he topples over the edge. His orgasm rushes through him in waves, hand guided by Kyungsoo’s fingers over his own, faster and faster, not stopping until Chanyeol is gasping for air, whimpering at the oversensitivity. Kyungsoo takes mercy on him moments later, squeezing Chanyeol’s lax grip around the head one more time for one last spurt of cum.

 

“You,” Kyungsoo says while peppering Chanyeol’s face with unexpected kisses. “-are fucking perfect.”

 

The praise is equally unexpected, but not unwelcome. A burst of warmth spreads through the cavity of his chest as Chanyeol tries to return Kyungsoo’s kisses as best he can, even if his best means just parting his lips so Kyungsoo can suck on his tongue.

 

“We’re going to talk about this later,” Kyungsoo says as he plays with the mess on Chanyeol’s abdomen. Chanyeol can feel the hard line of Kyungsoo’s length pressing into his hip but the smaller man makes no indication to acknowledge it. When he lifts a hand to return the favor, Kyungsoo captures his fingers with a shake of his head.

 

He presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s knuckles and says, “You and I are going to have so much fun together.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know already, the Bottom Chanyeol Fic Fest just wrapped up it’s 2nd round /throws confetti! Lots of good stuff on there so if you’re interested, please make your way on over and leave some love for the awesome mod and writers who participated! Yours truly also submitted a fic for the fest, so if you wanna take a guess as to which one, Guess who’s start tomorrow at 11pm KST! Happy reading!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BottomChanyeol2018_Round2/works


End file.
